ITRS (International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors) anticipates that NAND flash may not scale in below 20 nanometer process technology due to degradation in performance and reliability characteristics. Resistive random access memory (RRAM, or ReRAM) is one of the most notable candidates to replace flash memory.